


[podfic] blemished

by Kess



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: podfic of blemished by ivelostmyspectacles
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] blemished

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blemished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450037) by [ivelostmyspectacles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles). 



****

**Fic:** [blemished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450037) by [ivelostmyspectacles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles)

 **Cover Artist:** Kess

 **Fandom:** the Magnus Archives

 **Ship(s):** Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Warnings:** slight body image issues re: worm scars

 **Reader's Notes:** i recorded this while out of my mind sleep drunk, and...honestly with a questionable ability to read and comprehend words. So mostly I just tried to make the words fit into a nice cadence without.....actually understanding what I was saying at all. I'm so glad I can listen now, I love ivelostmyspectacles fics so much

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TMA/%5bTMA%5d%20blemished.mp3) [9MB, 00:09:28]


End file.
